The present invention relates to an integrated circuit device and a microcomputer.
In a security camera system used in a security system, an image of a monitoring target location is obtained by using a security camera. A change between frames is detected by image processing, and an image is saved when a change has occurred at a certain level.
When it is desired to acquire an image only when a change has occurred in continuous images obtained by using a stationary camera or the like, it is necessary to detect occurrence of change using a CPU, a PC, an analog thermosensor, or the like.
When detecting occurrence of change using the CPU or PC, since the processing is performed after storing data in a frame buffer, the load imposed on the CPU and memory is increased. Moreover, power consumption is increased.
When using the analog thermosensor or the like, cost is increased due to incorporation of expensive parts.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-196934 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-69526 disclose related-art security camera technologies.